kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Appearance! The Mysterious Warrior!
is the twenty-fourth episode of ''Kamen Rider Ghost. It is part 2 of the crossover special, continuing from the , with the special appearance of Yamato Kazakiri/Zyuoh Eagle. It features the only appearance of Power Up Kamen Rider 1, as well as the final appearance of Ghost Goemon Damashii. Synopsis Akari and the others cannot believe that Makoto, who saved Alain from harm, was only an Eyecon. Takeru, now knowing that Makoto’s body is in the Gamma world, intends to go but the others stop him. Kanon offers Alain’s help but Takeru does not trust him. After witnessing this, Kanon goes by herself to convince Alain. Sightings of a Mouse Monster have been reported. It seems to be different than a Gamma. On top of that, Goemon’s ghost has possessed Onari. Alain is still the target of assassins and he still cannot get used to a flesh body and the fear of death. The appearance of a red warrior will further complicate things. Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : m.c.A·T * : * : * : Guest Cast * |風切 大和|Kazakiri Yamato}}: |中尾 暢樹|Nakao Masaki}} *Robin Hood, Goemon (Voice): * : * : * : *Customer: , Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ghost: *Yamaarashi-Roid: *Kamen Rider Necrom, Urga: * : |浅井 宏輔|Asai Kōsuke}} *Gazai Gamma: *Kamen Rider 1: *Machine Gun Gamma: *Seiryuto Gamma: Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Goemon, Eyecon Driver G **Necrom ***Necrom *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Goemon Damashii, Grateful Damashii **Necrom ***Necrom Damashii *'Ghosts summoned through Eyecon Driver G:' **Goemon, Robin Vlcsnap-2016-03-27-11h45m17s98.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-03-27-14h12m46s5.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-03-27-14h18m57s129.jpg * - N/A Forms Used * - Instinct Awakened Errors *When Takeru transforms directly into Ghost Goemon Damashii, an unknown red-colored Parka Ghost is briefly seen (possibly Toucon Boost, only obscured by a glow effect as it was in the action of disappearing). Also, after Takeru puts the Goemon Eyecon in his Ghost Driver, in the next shot he's already transformed into his Toucon Boost Transient form before he pushes the trigger on his Driver. *It is strange that Zanjioh does not recognise Kamen Rider 1, having already fought him thrice in the past. *When Yamaarashi-Roid is introducing himself, some staffs are reflected on a mirror. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 7, , which is pt. 1 of the *'Viewership': 4.6% *It is acknowledged by Takeru that the Sunglasseslasher and are visibly similar weapons. Kamen Rider *'Closing Screen Ghost Eyecon' **Kamen Rider: Ghost & Necrom **Ghost Eyecons: ***Ghost: Musashi, Edison, Robin, Newton, Beethoven, Billy the Kid, Benkei, Goemon, Ryoma, Himiko, Tutankhamun, Nobunaga & Houdini ***Necrom: Grimm & Sanzo *'Count at episode end ' **'Takeru's days of life remaining: '''63 **'Eyecons in Ghost's Possession:' 13 **'Eyecons in Specter's Possession:' 0 **'Eyecons in Necrom's Possession:' 2 **'Eyecons connected:' 9 (Ryoma, Musashi, Robin, Himiko, Newton, Benkei, Nobunaga, Edison, Goemon) *Grateful Damashii has been added to the opening credits, while Specter is no longer shown alongside his Tutankhamun, Nobunaga and Houdini Damashii forms (due to Takeru currently being in posession of those Eyecons). Necrom is also no longer shown alongside his Grimm and Sanzo Damashii forms. *Kamen Rider 1, Zanjioh and Urga make a cameo appearance in this episode to promote the ''Kamen Rider 1 film. **The "certain country" mentioned in first scene is Vietnam and the scene Kamen Rider 1 fighting with Zanjioh was shot in Thailand. **Urga's cameo suggests that the film takes place after this episode as he is still a Shocker Agent and he is considering to assemble Nova Shocker. *This episode reveals that should Takeru insert Toucon Boost-themed Eyecons into the Ghost Driver when untransformed, Toucon's Transient suit will appear without him needing to assume Toucon Boost Damashii first. However, in a later episode, using such Eyecons while in the Ore Transient suit will not result in switching to the Toucon Transient. This may be explained by Toucon Boost's Parka briefly being seen before taking Goemon Damashii, perhaps indicating that Takeru quickly took the regular Toucon Boost Damashii between camera cuts before switching to Goemon. **This is also the only time Takeru transforms directly into Ghost Goemon Damashii. *The scenario regarding who's playing Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider 1 is similar to that of the first combining special/spring movie prologue, , where Kamen Rider 1 was voiced by Tetsu Inada before he reappeared in the spring movie, reprised by Takeshi's original actor Hiroshi Fujioka. **Despite the appearance of Seiryuto Gamma, Tetsu Inada didn't reprise the role, only portraying Kamen Rider 1. *This is the first time since episode 4 that Makoto doesn't transform into Specter. *This is the first episode to feature two Gan Gun Sabers and two Sunglasseslashers. **The Omega Drive finishers that Ghost uses when he assumes his Robin Damashii form don't count because they were just copies. *The historical figures summoned by Ghost Grateful Damashii as his aide, Robin Damashii and Goemon Damashii are known for their common background for being thieves whom steals from the wealth just to give it to the poor. *Onari being possessed by Goemon is somewhat ironic, since back in episode 15, he had claimed that he could hear Goemon's voice. **This was even pushed further because Goemon himself claimed that he really never understands Onari. Super Sentai * is mentioned. DVD/Blu-ray Releases Kamen Rider Ghost Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: Amazing! The Gamma's World!, Conspiracy! Adel's Trap!, Intimate! The Giant Eyecon! and Appearance! The Mysterious Warrior! Blu-ray Collection 2 comes with 12 episodes. External Links *TV Asahi's official preview for 出現！謎の戦士！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 出現！謎の戦士！ References Category:Crossovers Category:New Form Episode